Adventure in the Azah Region
by Sorakdm
Summary: Something up with certain citizens of the Azah Region Some are either missing or are acting possessed. And Its up to a certain group of Pokemon to save the world. Unfortunately They were sick so we called in the backup team.


Chapter One: The Start of an Adventure!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

3rd Person

Somewhere in a forest to the west there are four figures moving along a path. "How much longer until we reach the next town Sora?" asked one of the figures. "Hopefully not much longer Yuki. I'll check the map." After a moment he pulls out the map." Well it seems that we are about a mile or so from home so if we keep moving at this speed we could get there in an hour or two.", Replied Sora. The group moved in silence for about thirty minutes before a new voice spoke up."So why are you guys headed to Ranos City anyways?" Asked this voice."Well Flare We're mostly just traveling.", replied Sora. After a few minutes the last voice speaks up." Hey since I'm the newest member of the group here can I ask a question to every one of the group?" "Sure go ahead Sarah if you have a question just go ahead and ask. But I think this a good spot for camp let's set up to hear what your question is." Said Sora. And with that they began to set camp up on the side of the path. As they sat around the fire it became clear to see everyone's features. One was a Pikachu, next to him was a Eevee, on the other side of the fire was a Charmander and a Squirtle. As they sat there eating their foods after they finished Sora said "Sarah what was your question you wanted to ask?". U-Um I forgot what it was I'll probably remember it in the morning. Good night guys." She managed to say. After she went to her tent Flare, Sora and Yuki sat around the fire making small talk.

As they sat and played a game of Truth or Dare Sora looked up and noticed that a meteor shower has started. After a while Sora felt something on his arm. He looked and slightly blushed at the sight of Yuki asleep on his arm. He nodded at Flare to signify that he'd be back in a minute. As he stood up he gently picked Yuki up and carried her back to the tent. As he arrived at the tent he gently laid her on the blanket after making she was comfortable he closed the tent and went back to the fire.

-Sora's POV

As I took my spot back at the fire I looked back up to the stars."You must care for her a lot?" Flare asked me." Yeah she's like a little sister to me." I replied. As we sat in silence for a while Flare said he was going to sleep so I decided to take first watch. As I sat around the fire I got bored and decided to mess around with my electricity. I picked up a stick and ran as much energy as I could through it and caught on fire I stared at it for a while before realizing that the was on fire and I caused it. _"How the hell did that happen?" _ I thought to myself. And well with the stick being wood and on fire it eventually burned my paw. After a very unique reaction I dropped the stick and went for a walk. After a few minutes I realized that I had no idea where I was.

Yuki's POV

When I woke up I noticed that I was in the tent._"How did I get in here?"_ I thought to myself. As I went out the tent I noticed that everyone was cleaning up camp. Although Sora wasn't anywhere in sight "Hey guys where's Sora at ?"

I asked but they didn't seem to hear me. So I asked the question louder this time and Flare looked up. "Well after he carried you back your tent I went to sleep and he took first watch. Haven't seen him since then." He told me. I looked down at my paws, blushing and thought to myself_"He carried me to the tent?"_. "Wait you haven't seen him since last night?" I asked. "Yeah that pretty much what I said." Flare replied. Almost as soon as we got ready to eat breakfast Sora appeared from the forest with some roasted berries I told him thanks for carrying me to the tent. And we ate the berries packed up camp and started back on our way.

3rd person

And with the group back on their way towards Ranos they all talked and joked with each other and just had fun. And as they were walking Flare suddenly remembered that Sarah still hadn't asked her question from the other day "Hey Sarah you still haven't asked your question from the day before what was it anyways?"he asked her quietly."W-Well to be honest I was going to ask if Yuki and Sora were dating." She said quietly. Flare raised an eyebrow and said "I'm not sure how Yuki feels but Sora cares for her like a sister. Why were you wondering?" He said. But there was no response Sarah seemed to be in deep thought. "Hey Sarah are you still with us?" he asked. She didn't seem to hear him.

3rd Person

As the group continued towards Ranos City that played a couple of travel games and such. And after about 2 hours Sora check the map and saw that they were approaching the river outside Ranos City. When he told the other they all agreed on a half-hour break as they reached the river. The trip to the River was largely uneventful except one certain point in which Sora wandered off and was ambushed by a few Aipom but that issue was solved quite easily with one discharge and a few embers from Flare. As the group reached the river they noticed the bridge. And so they noticed a few other groups resting by the edge of the water. As Flare and Sarah discussed something in private Sora and Yuki went and talked to some of the other groups.

-Sora's POV

As me and Yuki walked over to one of the other groups of Pokémon we noticed some of the water Pokémon were avoiding the water." I hope water isn't too cold for even water types now!" I joked. " No it's not that my friend it seems that there's something down there maybe or ruins or something. I'm going to rest for a bit then go back in would you two like to come with me? He asked. "I'm in but I'd have to ask my friend here and the others." I replied."Well okay just let me know I'd love to show you guys whats down there although it does seem to be giving off some weird vibes." he said before walking off. As me and Yuki returned back to our walk she asked me something off the wall." So Sora of all the people back home in the village why did you pick me to come with you on this trip?" she asked. I thought about it for a minute before replying.

"Well you're right there were others but I need someone who understood me and that I could trust no matter what. And the first person to come to mind was you." I said calmly. We stood there for a moment before she tackled me in a hug. "Thank you for trusting me so much Sora!" she said while hugging me fiercely. After a few seconds she released me from the hug and we started walking back to the group.

Yuki's POV

After some of today's events of course I was in a good mood. Sora had just told me that he trusted me more than anyone else back in our village. I know I might seem to be overreacting but I had no idea that he trusted me so much. I was so happy that I even tackled him in a hug and as we were walking back I couldn't help but walk right next to him. As we got back to where Flare and Sarah were sitting and Sarah looked at us and winked at me. I blushed and looked down at my paws and while Sora was looking confused he shrugged it off and told them about the Pokémon we talked to earlier. Sarah was in of course with her being a water type in all but Flare was a different story it took Sora a lot of convincing to get Flare to come along I was still a little giddy about my conversation with Sora earlier. I suppose that Sarah noticed me smiling to my self because she asked me what happened that had me so happy. "Well Sora just told me that he picked me out of everyone else in our old village because he trusted me the most." At first Sarah was silent and then mumbled something I couldn't make out. Then she left saying that she need to speak to Flare for something. I went back to where Sora was at and laid down next to him and slept.

Sarah's POV

After finding out that Sora trusted Yuki the most of all I decided to tell Flare to forget about the plan to get those two to go out. At the rate they were going they'd be dating by the time we arrived in Ranos. Well that's one less thing I have to do although if they aren't by then well that means I get to use then plan. Well time to start plotting!

-Sora's POV

When I woke up I noticed that Yuki had fallen asleep next to me. I gently woke her up and told her it was time to meet with the Pokémon from earlier. As we gathered ever I noticed that now and then Sarah would glance over at me or Yuki and smirk as if she were inwardly having a joke only she knew. I shrugged it off as we caught up to the Pokémon from earlier. "Hey dude I think we're ready but there's one little problem."I said. "Well its bout time but just what is the problem?" he asked. After explaining that Flare is a fire type he thought for a moment and suggested that Flare uses Dig and down about 20 feet and to the left then he would end up close to the entrance of the ruins. After agreeing on the plan for Flare to dig down to the cave I was with Flare digging down because they decided that it might not be the best idea for a electric-type to go into a large body of water. After a while we found the ruins but we came out on the top part so due to gravity we fell a couple of meters to the floor of what I assumed was the entrance of the ruins as we look around the I noticed that the air seemed colder but I shrugged it off assuming that it was because we were underground. Around this time Yuki and the others showed up after they got dried off we headed off to explore the cave. As we arrived in the main room I noticed a stone that seemed kinda odd-shaped so I picked it up and looked at it and to be honest I have no clue what happened next I guessed I passed out or something because they were looking me with a weird expression on their faces "Um dude are you okay?" Flare asked. I guess that Yuki saw the confusion on my face "Sora look at your self in the water for a second." she told me. I got up and walked over to the water. What I saw back almost made me jump back. It was me I can certain tell you that much except that my fur was an orange with bright yellow lines that congregated in circles on the inside of my paws they also met in large lines on my arm and on my back. But when I tried to touch the water it stung to the touch. I snatched my paw back from the water I stood up and rested my hand on a pillar and thought back to when that stick caught on fire the night before and I wondered if this had anything to do with it so I stepped back a bit and aimed my paw at the pillar and thought about fire as much as possible. About a second later a steam of fire shot out of my paw towards the pillar." I thought so well then let me try this then." and I tried to use Discharge but I had a bit of trouble after few tries though I got used to the resistance. I remembered the stone from earlier I grabbed it out of the bag and when I looked at it had changed colors it was now the same colors as me except the inside of it was yellow and red. When I got back to the group I received mixed reactions from everyone. From Yuki was concern, from Flare and Sarah surprise, and from the Pokémon that came with us amazement and asking if I could always do that. But everyone decided on question overall and that was if I could change back at will. I closed my eyes and thought about how I used to look with my yellow fur and red electric pouches when I opened my eyes I looked at my paws and noticed that my fur had gone back to being yellow although instead of the yellow lines in my fur they were now orange. With everyone staring at me with surprise I decided that I didn't feel like answering any questions so I went ahead of the group and led everyone into the long hallway ahead. And so began the beginning of the exploration.

3rd Person

As we rejoin our group in the ruins with everyone wondering about Sora's transformation earlier the orange lines still running throughout his fur when they finally entered into the main chamber. "Uh Sora are you sure that your okay there pal?" asked Flare. "Yeah man just chill out about it." he replied. As they reached the center of the room Sora looked around at the walls and noticed two thing about the walls. One was that the walls had similar markings to that of his fur. The second a little different in the spots where there weren't marking there were claw marks on the wall.

-Sora's POV

As I examined the markings on the wall I noticed the similarity between the wall and my fur. I noticed something about the claw marks on the wall they weren't as old as i thought they where fairly recent. "Are there any other Pokémon that have come down here lately" I asked our companion. "I'm not to sure about today I reached this area yesterday." he responded. As we continued exploring the chamber we were in there was a shuffling sound by the entrance to a hallway but when I looked over in that direction there was nothing over there. As I went over to investigate that area I heard Yuki voice cry out as I rushed over to check seemed as though a few rocks had shifted although Yuki herself seemed okay. "Yuki are you okay?" I asked her. "Well besides nearly being crushed by rocks I think that I'm okay." She said. "Okay if your sure."I said uneasily. After helping her back up I noticed a glow coming from one of the halls off to the side of the main room. As I headed toward the glow I must have tuned out everyone else because a few moments later my tail was on fire literally! I assume that is was Flare's doing as I ran around trying to catch my tail to put out the fire I realized at the last second that there was a puddle off to the right of the main room. I ran at my full speed around the corner I made it to the puddle safely. After I made sure that my tail wasn't on fire anymore I turned to Flare and said "What the hell was that for man!" he replied with something like not his fault that I went deaf or something I couldn't hear what he said because of how far he was from where I was at. I sat there sulking for a while.

Yuki's POV

As I saw Sora running around for a while made me start laughing inwardly. It didn't help with the way he looked with his tail in the water while he was sulking. As we continued exploring the ruins. Sora actually got up and ran over to meet up with me when he caught up I noticed that he seemed distracted about something other than Flare burning his tail. "Sora?" I asked. "Yeah Yuki?' He said. "Is your tail alright? I mean after what Flare did?" I asked. "Meh I'm thinking of someway to get him back." He replied mischievously. "It seems like you have something on your mind besides revenge what is it?" I asked. "Well before my tail got grilled I saw a glow down the hall. And I was going to investigate the glow then well you know what happened." he explained. We stopped at the hall he was talking about when I saw the glow he was talking about. Right as we began walking dow the hall I thought I saw a shadow move along the wall I looked again but there wasn't anyone there. As we entered the room we heard something a voice that we knew however the tone of it had been sharp like someone had taken a knife and cut us.

-Sora's POV

When we heard the voice in the next room I froze right where I was. The voice was way to familiar to be a coincidence. "There's no way that its her is it?" I whispered to Yuki. "I'm not sure." She responded in a whisper. " Wait here I'll go check" I said when I felt a very painful feeling that almost made yell out loud. Fun fact for you Pokémon fans: An Eevees have very strong teeth. When I turned around I noticed that Yuki had bitten my tail which still sore."If you go I go after all we are a team." She whispered harshly. " I guess your right." I said. As we approached the entrance we heard the voice again. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU CAN'T FIND THE STONE!? WE LEAVE YOU GUYS TO DO ONE SIMPLE TASK AND YOU MESS THAT UP!" the voice shouted. But when I looked inside what I saw rocked me to my core. There was a group of six Pokemon with a vulpix and a riolu in front of the group. The problem was that I knew that vulpix. Well here's the thing if you tried to trace my family tree you find some weird things out. But that's not the problem."Sora thats not her is it I thought that she was back in the village." Yuki whispered urgently. "unfortunately Yuki that is her. How she got out I don't know but, I know for a fact that the vulpix up there giving order is without a doubt my cousin, Serenity. We need to leave now" I said.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
